Anger
by squishi21
Summary: A one-shot /or is it? ;D/ about Harry and Draco. Draco says some inappropriate things, and Harry gets mad. Real mad. HPDM Continues in "Sinning with You".


Yay! A Harry/Draco fic! Feel the love!

**This fic is rated M for Mature. Read at your own risk. ;)**

_**WARNING!! THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH!! THAT MEANS BOY/BOY PAIRING, YAOI, MAN-ON-MAN-ACTION (M.O.M.A.), in other words, GAYNESS!!**_

ANGER!! PASSION!! VENGEANCE!! It's a regular barrel of fun!!

This is my first fic ever! I had to try it once, and I really enjoyed writing it. Read and review, but please, be kind, no flames. Leave comments if you like, but at least make them constructive if you didn't like it. If you guys liked it, there may be more to come. ;)

**And so she disclaimed: Let it be known! I own not these characters, only the story and idea!**

-

**__****Anger**

Harry stormed down the stairs to the Great Hall. He has mad as hell over this afternoon, and still not over it. Hermoine had tried her best to calm him down, but after seeing his mood was not to be improved, she left him in his room to stew. Even Ron gave up hope of getting him out of the mood, though he was almost as angry as Harry was. Almost, but not quite. He could never understand the humiliation Harry felt. And all because of that damned Malfoy! And Snape! Every Potions class was a trial, but today had been the worst yet. Harry had just been quietly waiting outside the dungeon, cursing Snape in his mind for making them wait so long when he said he valued punctuality. He could be late a hundred days, but the one day Harry was late, Snape was early. Nevertheless, today Harry made sure Snape had no reason to take points off of Gryffindor before class. During class was another matter, but at least the damage could be reduced before class.

That had been his plan, to wait quietly with Ron and Hermione, until Malfoy showed up with his two goons. Normally, Harry would have ignored them. Actually, he wouldn't have, but today he was trying extra hard. He'd just lost 30 points from Snape, just because he had tripped the blond boy on the way to Transfiguration. Snape docked another 20 when Ron tried, unsuccessfully, to transfigure Malfoy into a ferret before dinner last night. The only reason it hadn't been more was that he had missed terribly, and managed to pull off a story about nearly dropping his wand, although Harry did later to manage to give him a fish head when no one was looking. Still, they were both trying to stay on their toes, and not lose any more points for Gryffindor.

So they tried to ignore Malfoy when he showed up, sneer in place. They knew they were on the brink of deep trouble if Snape caught them at it with Malfoy again. So as he swaggered up, they turned their backs on him. Malfoy, seeing an opportunity to make them lose more points, began needling them. Only this time, he used a tactic he knew they would not be able to ignore.

"Hey there Scarhead! Thanks for trying to take me on a trip last night. I know how much you wanted me to fall for you!" Crabbe and Goyle laughed as if this were the funniest thing in the world. Harry slowly turned around, not believing what he was hearing.

"Just ignore him Harry," Hermione warned. "Really, I can't believe he said that! He'll try anything to get a rise out of you!"

Harry, seeing her point, turned his back to Malfoy once again. Not to be outdone, Malfoy tried again. "What's this, Potty? Too scared to face me? Or are you just trying to show off your nice arse to me? Let me tell you, I'm not that kind of boy, and even if I was, your arse is not even worth mentioning," he sneered.

At that Harry whirled around. "What the hell are you talking about Malfoy?"

"I'm sure you know. I might as well tell everyone the truth now anyway. The precious Boy-Who-Lived as a little faggot. I would know, he's tried to hold me down almost everyday!"

Ron's jaw gaped open in disbelief at how far Malfoy had stooped, but Harry snorted. "Are you sure you're not just sore I turned you into a fish head last night?"

Malfoy's pale cheeks became tinted. "Are you sure you're not just sore because I've turned you down every time you've tried to screw me?" he shot back.

Harry felt his cheeks beginning to flame and his vision started to blur with red. "Too bad I'm not gay Malfoy, but even if I was, I'd never go for a whiny ferret like you."

Malfoy's cheeks were very red by now too. "Too bad you are and won't admit it, Potter. How will the world react when they find out their Golden Boy is a bum-fucker?"

At that, Harry made a strangled noise and leapt at Malfoy. But before he could reach him, someone knocked him back. He couldn't see and didn't care who, he just kept trying to claw his way to Malfoy and sock him a good one in the mouth. Or maybe ten. "I'll teach you who's gay you fucking faggot!" he yelled to the blond boy.

"The only one to do any teaching around here will be me, Mr. Potter," a lazy voice drawled out. Malfoy grinned maliciously, his work done. Fear doused Harry's insides with ice. He stopped struggling and looked into the face of his captor, and found Snape leering down at him. "My, my, what a dirty mouth you have there. 80 points from Gryffindor and detention with me after class for such derogatory and profane words. Now, get inside." He all but threw Harry into the classroom.

Ron started to protest, but Hermione wisely clamped his mouth shut, warning him not to make them lose any more points and get himself in trouble too. They silently followed a fuming Harry to a seat in the very back, where no one would see them and gawk. Harry sat through the rest of Potions in a fog of anger, face flushed. Never, never in all his years of fighting with Malfoy had he stooped so low. He wouldn't even think of telling such lies about someone, not even Malfoy. Well, maybe he had, but he never acted on it! It was a low, debasing thing to do! And yet, it seemed so like Malfoy, Harry wondered why he hadn't used it before.

He knew why. Because Malfoy wanted it to seem believable before he spread it around. He wanted to hurt Harry's reputation more than anything, and decided to wait until the right time. If he spread it too soon or too late, no one would believe him. But right now, as it stood, Harry had been girlfriendless for over a year, and had no current prospects he was pursuing. Many had tried in vain to win his heart, but he let them all down gently, saying he "wasn't ready yet". As there always was, there were rumours that he had someone else already. Trouble was, no one said who. What Malfoy had set into motion would be rapid and widespread; everyone would begin to see the pieces fitting together, and wonder if he really was gay.

Damn that Malfoy! Harry thought all through Potions. He couldn't concentrate at all, and his hands were shaking with surpressed rage. Hermione was pretty much doing everything for him, seeing as he was in no state to do it himself. She would ordinarily have told him to snap out of it, but she somehow knew to leave him be this one time. She knew that he was worried others would see false signs of his gayness, and berate him for it. She knew he wasn't gay, but just had no interest in pursuing the opposite sex right now.

Ron on the other hand, tried to make light of the situation, saying Malfoy probably took it up the bum every night, and only wished it were Harry. He stopped after a while when he noticed that Harry had not said anything back, and was only grinding his beetle eyes to the finest powder. Throwing his beetle eyes in as well to be crushed earned a shocked "Ron!" from Hermione, but he shrugged. "If he's only going to grind those eyes and not listen to me, the least he could do is crush mine too."

At the end of class, everyone stood to leave, pausing only to throw a worried glance back at Harry, who remained at his desk, and hurry out. Malfoy flashed a smirk before swaggering out with Crabbe and Goyle in tow. Ron and Hermione whispered a quick, "We'll see you in the tower!" squeezed his shoulder and ran out as well.

Harry was left alone with Snape in the dungeon. As he tried to reel in his anger, Snape directed him to a room behind the class, filled with at least 30 cauldrons. "I want you to scrub each of these clean before you leave," he sneered. Sighing, Harry went to work on the first one. He almost retched when he saw what was inside. "Yes, maggots," said Snape. "How fitting for you." He turned to leave Harry to his work.

3 hours later, the work was done, but Harry was no less angry with Malfoy. Snape had only been an instrument in the exchange, and Harry spared him little mind. All his rage was focused on Malfoy, and how he could get him back. He was sure he would feel better if he could just whale on the boy for a bit, but with Crabbe, Goyle, and teachers around, there wasn't much chance of that happening. But that was the only thing he wanted. No wands, no magic, just a good old fistfight. Harry was sure he would win, and Malfoy wouldn't be able to do any trickery. Although he knew he would not get his way, he still fumed, even now as he walked to dinner. He made Ron and Hermione go ahead of him to give himself more time to clear his head. It worked a little, but the anger was making him rather hungry, so he marched down to eat.

As he entered the Hall, everyone stopped talking to look at him, then hurriedly went back to eating and talking. So, news traveled fast. His anger returned full force, seeping from his pores as he strode to Ron and Hermione. He took his place, barely noticing what he was eating. He was aware that they were trying to talk to him, but he only heard buzzing in his ears, and merely grunted responses.

As most people got up and left, he remained, happier to sit in one place and seethe than to move. All of a sudden, he heard a drawling laugh float across the hall. He whipped around, his eyes focusing on Malfoy. Malfoy grinned, blew a kiss to him, and waggled his eyebrows, much to the delight of the Slytherins. Harry felt his rage rising. Hermione laid a hand on his arm. "Harry, please calm down," she pleaded. "Don't do anything rash."

Frustrated, Harry stood with a sigh. She was right. Better to not let the ferret rile him up. "You're right, Mione. I'll take a walk to clear my head," he said, and strode out of the hall. He began to make his way to the Charms hallway, which he knew would be empty at this time. Maybe a quiet walk alone would help him. As he neared the classroom, he heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around to see who was following him, only to have derisive laughter meet his ears. His eyes narrowed. He should have known.

"Well, well, well, Pothead. What'cha doing all alone out here? Wanking off at the thought of me?" he sneered, slowly coming toward Harry

"Shove off Malfoy, before I do some serious damage to your face," Harry growled.

"What's wrong Potty? Feeling neglected? Well, I'm here all alone," the blond taunted. "Go ahead, take me, if you think you can."

With that, Harry let out a yell and lunged at Malfoy. Taken by surprise, the other stumbled back, hitting the wall as Harry barreled into him. Harry pulled his fist back and let it crash into the side of Malfoy's jaw. The pain sent his head reeling, but not to be outdone, Malfoy kneed Harry hard in the stomach. Harry was forced back, surprised at this show of strength from Malfoy. Malfoy then launched himself at Harry, knocking them both into an abandoned classroom in the hall. As they landed, Harry brought his leg up and kicked Malfoy into the door, which shut it. He then got up and hit Malfoy again in the stomach. Malfoy responded by head-butting Harry in the teeth. Harry grabbed a handful of blond hair and smashed the head into his knee. Malfoy grabbed Harry around the middle, tackling him to the ground. There, he straddled Harry's hips as he punched him in the face once, twice, three times. But as he pulled back for the fourth, Harry spat blood into his eyes, blinding him for a moment. He used that to his advantage to push Malfoy back, landing on top of him, and started punching back. One, two, three. Malfoy then grabbed Harry's throat. Harry used one hand to try and throw Malfoy's arm off, but used the other to close his fingers around the other's tender throat. Both boys sputtered and struggled for control, but both ended up pushing the other away.

They sat on the floor, gasping for breath. As they massaged their necks, they wearily looked at each other, realizing the fight was futile. Neither would really win, and both would end up in the hospital wing with major injuries if they continued. As much as Harry wanted to put Malfoy there, he did not want to also end up there himself. They both nodded an unspoken truce, and slowly got up. Wordlessly they went to the door, and Malfoy tried to open it. It didn't budge. He tried harder. "What are you doing Malfoy? Hurry up and open the door!" Harry groaned.

"It won't open!" Malfoy grunted, pulling with each word. Harry pushed him aside and tried for himself. The door seemed locked for all intents and purposes. They both searched for a lock, but found none. They found nothing to open the door, and saw no other way to exit the room.

"What the hell!?" Harry exploded. He kicked the door, which of course did nothing. "What did you do to it!?"

"Me? Why are you so sure this is my fault?" Malfoy shouted back. "It was probably you that made it lock!"

"Well, it's your fault we're even here in the first place!"

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"If you hadn't followed me here, we wouldn't have ended up in this room fighting! And if you hadn't taunted me at dinner, I wouldn't have come up here! And if you hadn't told everyone I was gay, I wouldn't have been this angry!!" Harry roared.

"Well, if you aren't gay, you should have no reason to be angry in the first place!" retorted Malfoy.

Harry almost snapped and launched himself at Malfoy again, but he stopped as he thought of a plan. A better plan. One that would teach Malfoy his lesson once and for all. Harry grinned wickedly.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Malfoy asked nervously. The sight of a bloodied Harry grinning was not a comforting one, especially not when you were his archrival and locked in a room with him for who knew how long.

"Well Malfoy, I just wondered if you had anything to base these gay rumours off of," Harry asked casually.

"Well, no, I just thought of a way to damage you reputation as much as possible," he replied. "I know you're not actually gay."

"Oh, but do you know that Malfoy?" Harry asked. "Do you really know that for sure?" He began moving toward him.

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy scooted away. "You're not gay. That's why this rumour upset you so much." His back hit the wall.

Harry closed in on him. "But you have no proof either way." He put his hand on the wall beside Malfoy's head and leaned in a bit. Malfoy's breath quickened in a frightened way. Good, Harry thought. He reached out to almost stroke Malfoy's swollen cheek. "You never know, I could hold some secret attraction for you, and you just played right into my hands."

Malfoy slapped his hand away. "You're sick," he spat out. "I think I hit your head too hard."

"Maybe. Or maybe you just unleashed a beast you never knew existed." Harry's smile was feral and predatory.

Malfoy shouted and tried to punch Harry, but Harry grabbed both his hands and held them on the wall. Malfoy's chest rose and fell with rapid, shallow breaths. Harry leaned in close. "I'm going to teach you now what it means to call me a faggot, and say that I desire you. You will regret the day you decided to call me gay!"

With that, Harry crushed his mouth against the other boy's. Malfoy struggled and tried to turn his head away, but Harry would not let him. He expected to feel disgusted by the act of kissing Malfoy, but strangely wasn't. He was even becoming slightly aroused by it. Even Malfoy soon stopped struggling, leaning into the kiss, asking for more. They broke apart for a moment to catch their breaths. The fresh air made Malfoy conscious again of what he has doing, and he tried to get away. Harry pushed his head against the wall, then pressed their lips together again. This time, Harry opened his mouth, and Malfoy took the invitation to put his tongue in. They could both taste the metallic taste of blood, but it only served to heighten the kiss. They rolled their tongues together, trying to taste every inch of the other's mouth, blood and all.

Malfoy struggled to push his body closer to Harry's, who complied by crushing Malfoy to the wall. They rolled their hips together, each feeling the beginnings of an erection. Harry couldn't take the pressure on his bruised lips for much longer, so he broke the kiss again, seeing stars from lack of oxygen. He let go of Malfoy's hands, using his own to pull Malfoy's head back, exposing the throat he had tried to strangle earlier, which was beginning to bruise purple. Now, he brought his mouth to it, and began nipping and sucking the exposed flesh. Malfoy responded by digging his nails into Harry's back, hard enough to almost draw blood and at least leave more bruises. He put one leg around Harry as he leaned his head against the wall, drawing him closer.

Deciding to punish him a bit for becoming so comfortable, Harry bit down harder on the boy's collar line. Malfoy hissed in pain as Harry drew a little blood, then lapped it up. It was too much for Malfoy to stand there idly. He dropped his leg and punched Harry in the stomach, hard. As he doubled over, Malfoy pushed him to the ground, straddling his hips again. He pushed him to the ground, then began attacking Harry's mouth again, this time with his own. Harry fought Malfoy for dominance in the kiss, both biting lips and licking blood. As their mouths did battle, Harry pulled Malfoy's shirt out of his pants, and ran his hands over the boy's stomach, feeling all his defined muscles as he moved upward. He rested his hands on the pecs for a moment, groping them before grabbing a nipple and twisting hard. Malfoy howled as pain and pleasure ripped through him at equal rates. As Harry concentrated on undoing Malfoy's shirt, Malfoy proceeded to grind their erections together, which made them both grow harder. Harry gasped with the sensation before punching Malfoy in the jaw. The blond was sent reeling as Harry pounced on him. Pushing him on his back, Harry began working his way down Malfoy's front with his hands and mouth. When he reached the nipples, this time he ghosted over them before licking a trail to one. Taking it into his mouth, he sucked hard, wiping his tongue around it all the while. He licked his way to the other one, but flattened it with his tongue before biting down on it. Malfoy inhaled sharply and grabbed handfuls of Harry's hair, trying to pull him up. He let go of the nipple, but continues licking his way down to Malfoy's pants. He dipped his tongue into the belly button, smirking up at Malfoy as he slowly undid the belt buckle.

"Merlin," Malfoy muttered as he kneed Harry's chest and rolled onto him. He ripped the shirt open and began attacking Harry's nipples. He sucked hard on one, then blew cool air onto it while gently twisting the other with his hand, then alternated. He sent shots of fire and ice down Harry's spine, and Harry tried to keep him there by holding his head over the nipple. Malfoy shoved the hands away as he sat up. He reached for Harry's belt, and undid it quickly. He pulled of Harry's pants, leaving his boxers on. There was no hiding the stiff mass tenting the boxers, and it was there that Malfoy directed his attentions. There were almost no thoughts in his head, only thoughts of giving and attaining pleasure. He rubbed Harry's penis through the underwear, circling the head with his palm, and running his fingers down the sides. He suddenly grabbed it and gave it a rough twist, causing Harry to yelp. Satisfied, he moved his hand up and down the shaft, pulled the cloth back and forth over it, and made it throb with anticipation. He pulled back the boxers to reveal the swollen head to the cold air. He idly swirled the slit with his finger, moving it all around the head, then up and down the shaft. Harry started pushing his hips to Malfoy's hand urging him to go faster. As he did, he began to rub himself through his pants.

Harry, however, had had enough. He brought his foot up, knocking Malfoy to the ground. Harry sat up on his knees, pulling Malfoy's head up to his cock. He shoved it into his mouth, and began moving his head back and forth. Although Malfoy did not gag, he bit down on Harry, eliciting a gasp of pain as he let go of Malfoy's head. Malfoy wanted to be in control of this, so he grabbed Harry's hips and started sucking. He swiped his tongue on the underside of the penis, and swirled the head as he came up. With one hand, he massaged Harry's balls, gaining deep groans from him. When he had almost had enough, Harry pulled out of Malfoy's mouth. He looked up, confused. Harry pushed him onto his back, and pulled off his pants and boxers in one tug. As his manhood came free, Malfoy hissed. As Harry began sucking it with his life, Malfoy began thrashing. He started bucking into Harry's mouth, and Harry had to hold his hips down.

As he felt him nearing the climax, he stopped again. Malfoy groaned in disappointment, and reached down to finish the job himself, but Harry slapped his hand away. As Malfoy looked up, Harry pushed his legs up, exposing his bottom. Harry liberally salivated on three fingers, making a show of sucking on them for Malfoy before making him suck them too. He then grabbed Malfoy's cock, and slowly started rubbing him while sliding one finger around his entrance. Malfoy gasped as the finger went in, and was about to say something when a second went in, stretching and scissoring his bottom. Harry kept his grip on the penis as he added the third finger, moving them inside Malfoy, searching. Malfoy was going to ask what the hell he was looking for when he found it. He bucked as Harry hit his pleasure spot. Smiling, Harry pulled his fingers out. Malfoy whimpered at the loss, but only momentarily as Harry pulled off his boxers and began easing his way into Malfoy. The boy gasped in pain, feeling as if he was being ripped apart. Harry moved slowly until he was fully in. Once in, he waited until Malfoy felt a little more comfortable and started wriggling before moving again. He pulled out, only to slam back in again. He repeated, and each time the pain lessened for Malfoy and the pleasure increased. Then Harry hit his spot again, and Malfoy went crazy. He began bucking like crazy, growling and moaning. Harry fisted his cock and moved as best he could in time with his thrusts. Faster and faster they went, until they could take it no more. Malfoy released, screaming, and as his insides clamped on Harry, he released too, right into Malfoy.

After both boys were spent, Harry pulled out and lay beside Malfoy for a moment. The other boy was already asleep. Harry cleaned them both off, and began dressing Malfoy again. The other boy moaned and twitched in his sleep. Maybe he'll think it was all a bad – or good – dream, Harry thought to himself, smiling. Well, he wouldn't leave it that way for long. When he was done with Malfoy, he dressed himself, then collapsed, exhausted, and fell asleep.

As both came to consciousness a little while later, they realized they were still locked in the room. They stood gingerly, as they were still sore from their earlier fight. Malfoy found himself particularly sore around his bottom, but he had no idea why. Potter hadn't done more than knock him on his tush a couple times before, so why did it hurt on the inside? He sort of recalled a strange dream, but as it swam closer to the edges of his memory, he pushed it away, not wanting to see what it was. He looked to where Potter was, and saw him looking tired, but happy. What the hell does Potter have to be happy about? Malfoy wondered. He took as much of a beating as me, and is locked in this room! Which reminded him, they still needed to figure out a way to open the door. He started walking to it as Harry did. Approaching the door, they tried it again. It didn't budge.

"Damn. Still locked," Malfoy muttered to himself. He paced in front of it when Harry got an idea. He pushed Malfoy out of the way, pulled out his wand, and said, "Alohomora." The door quietly swung open.

"What the bloody hell!" Malfoy raged. "It was that simple to leave the room? Why didn't we try that earlier?!" Harry shrugged.

Malfoy, about to curse at Harry some more, looked at his swollen and bruised lips, pulled back in a crooked smile. Unbidden, a memory of the last hour shot across his mind. He suddenly remembered what they had just done, and immediately became disgusted with Potter, but more so himself. Harry saw that disgust and smiled wider. Malfoy slowly backed out of the room, unbelieving of what had occurred in there. Harry leaned out and called, "Malfoy." He stopped. "Just remember what happens when you spread rumours about me. They may come true." Malfoy turned and bolted down the hall as Harry chuckled to himself, wincing as he felt pain in his ribs. It had definitely been worth it to teach this lesson to Malfoy. He may even have to teach him a little more…


End file.
